my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Religion/ Ancestral/ Hero: Huang Di
__TOC__ The Yellow Emperor He and his wife were most likely born from Elite parentage, from Nu Wa's creation myth. He popularized watercraft, bow, chariot, wooden housing & writing. He defeated “barbarians” in a great battle in the Yellow River Plain, earning the respect of many tribes. Some traditions credit him for a primitive Bureaucracy and minting tokens(iou's, money) from low valued metals. His reign was a golden age inspired by virtuous dreams of order and prosperity for all. One of his ministers or physicians first philosophized the concepts of Acupuncture, departing from shamanistic practices with written knowledge being past among educated men. His wife was reputed to have discovered silk production and to have taught women how to breed silkworms and weave fabrics of silk. Note: Skeptical creation myth that Huang Di made additional races involving fired clay figurines may account for game designers assigning ceramics to his immortal powers. Same logic for assigning his wife and associates accomplishments to his immortal powers. Huang Di's Immortal Powers Leaders of cities are expected to show their respect or suffer his wrath. By offering enough homage, the city may become worthy of a visitation. See Emperor: Offering Homage for detailed information. 'While active in the city:' :He functions as a Diviner and Acupuncturist. :Fulfills Ceramics requests from computer-controlled cities. Player needs to dispatch it. :He adds Ceramics to housing he walks past. - Usually 1 unit per pass, but Player can control his walk to suit desired distribution. :He can fight enemies at home and abroad. :Boosts morale of Chariot Forts. :Halves the building cost of: :*Acupuncturist's Clinic, Chariot Fort, Kiln, Silkworm Shed(+Fields) & Weaver 'He can "Bless"' The activity is taxing, likely to quicken his departure. :Kiln, next deliveryman will have 4 loads rather then 1 load. Homage cost ~14 points. :Silkworm Shed, next deliveryman will have 4 loads rather then 1 load. Homage cost ~12 points. Note: These blessings may be helpful short-term, but shouldn't be the reasoning for getting him in the City. Completed Monuments that Exalt his homage level He is quite interested in cities that build these structures. Once complete, his eagerness for a prolonged visit will be evident. :Large Palace, Earthen Great Wall, Stone Great Wall, & Underground Vault Monument completion sets Homage Level to maximum Homage points. Normal depreciation will ensue causing the Hero to eventually leave. Monuments are often the last thing completed, thus why some Heroes start a Continuation Mission at Exalted. A Continuation Mission may reset Homage Level to Exalted again at the start of the mission, dependent on how the Campaign was scripted and other quirky stuff(exploits). Notes Military Activity and maybe fulfilling Ceramic Requests/adds are valid reasons for using Huang Di with a few extra bonuses. Special Range is his Patrol radius from the Hero Flag, though the Model Text file number reported here, may be off a few tiles. If reduced to 0HP he will vaporize, but may re-spawn the next cycle month if Homage Levels allow. Their 'death' doesn't seem to effect Homage Level. Distributed commodities and fulfilled requests do not cost Homage Points. The commodity being fulfilled does not have to be available in storage, nor be produced or imported. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor: Heroes